Harry Potter and the Big Decision
by Neetz
Summary: When Harry gets Ginny pregnant, will Ron become jealous? Will Harry accept being a father? What will the group do when they become apprentices at Hogwarts?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Staring out of his window, Harry sighed. With everything that had recently happened, he kept to himself most of the time. Everyone did. And although he was no longer at his aunt and uncle's, being at the Weasley's was not much better. Mr. Weasley was away a lot more, and Mrs. Weasley was soon to become stark-crazy. Mrs. Weasley had always been there for Harry, all of the Weasley's had, but within the recent month, or so, Mrs. Weasley had become friendly with Harry..... Too friendly.

Thinking over the events that had recently occured at Hogwarts, Harry to continued to stare out into the night. Getting lost in his thoughts, Harry jumped as someone knocked on the door. "Come in." He called. "'Ello, mate." said the former twin hesitantly. "Just wanted to say g'night." "G'night." Harry replied. Ever since Fred had died, George hadn't been quite the same. George nodded and slowly shut the door, leaving Harry to his thoughts once more.

Shortly afterwards, another knock came at the door, a hesitant knock, but the door didn't open. Harry got up to open the door. Standing at the door was Ginny. "Hullo, Harry." She said, stepping into his room. He went back to sitting by his window. "I just wanted to say thanks for staying and helping us out. Ever since...." Ginny's voice trailed off, but Harry knew what she meant.

"It's no problem. I mean, how many times has your family been there to help me out?" Harry asked. "Yeah..." Ginny smiled, and Harry smiled back.

*Please review this chapter! Thanks!*


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Shutting the door, Ginny crossed to the other side of the room. "So, what are you doing?" She asked lamely, sitting down on Harry's bed. "Just thinking. About everything that has happened. It's hard not to, you know?" Harry replied, as he stood up. "Yeah, I know what you mean. Every morning, I get up and expect to step on something in my room, placed there by the twins, but then I realize that the twins are no more..." Ginny replied, tears forming in her eyes. "And I miss him. And I know George does too. We all do.." Ginny started crying, and laid her head in Harry's chest.

Wrapping his arms around her, Harry hugged her, trying to comfort her. "Shh..." He soothed. "It's okay. He's in a better place, rather than being here in this bloody world." Letting go of her, he lifted Ginny's face to his, and looked at her. "It's going to be okay, okay? You need to move on. You cn't keep dwelling on this. It's been a few months now. I love you, and I don't want to see you in pain anymore." As he said this, Harry cupped Ginny's face, and gently kissed her, just fo a few seconds. When the kiss ended, he wiped the remaining tears from her face.

"I love you, too..." She replied, followed by another kiss, this time harder and hungrier. Breaking he kiss, she kissed him again, breaking the kiss up into hungry little kisses. "Harry, I really do love you." Ginny said. "As I you." Harry replied. Then he sighed. "What?" Ginny asked. "It's just, I don't know..." He said. "I guess with...Everything that's happened, I just don't want to rush anything." Ginny stared up at him, her eyes wide. "What do you mean?" Harry looked down at her, a soft chuckle escaping. "Nothing like that, love, don't worry. It just seemed like we would have kept going... And not that that's bad. Don't think that. Just not with all this on my mind."

She nodded, a faint simle on her lips. "I understand, really." She rested her head on his shoulder and they sat there for a while, until Ginny started to yawn. "I'm going to go to bed." She mumbled sleepily. "Don't go..." He whispered softly. "You can stay the night with me.." A faint blush crossed his cheeks as he offered this, but she just smiled up at him. "That sounds great." She murmured. His arms tightened around her as he carefully stood up, carrying her to his bed. She snuggled closer to hims as he pulled the blankets tight around them, both of the soon drifting to sleep in each other's arms.

*Please review this chapter! Thanks!*


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"WHAT THE 'ELL HAPPENED?!" The couple jolted awake to find sunshine drifting in from the window, clearly showing a livid Ron in the doorway. Ginny gasped, staring up at her older brother, barely getting out a few weak excuses before darting from the room. Harry just gaped at his friend before shaking his head. "Nothing, Ron... We just slept together." Noticing how Ron's eyes nearly popped out of his head, Harry groaned. "In the literal sense of the word."

Ron sighed, leaning against the doorframe. "Sorry mate...I mean, I know you're dating my little sister and all....But that doesn't mean I'll ever get used to the idea that you two might be..." He trailed off, a grimace on his face. "WE DIDN"T HAVE SEX!" Harry groaned, laying back down and pulling a pillow over his face. "Okay, okay..." Ron still looked disgusted, shaking his head. "Not that you'd really admit to boinking my sister...." he mumbled, walking away. Harry just groaned again, and Ron called over his shoulder. "Breakfast is ready, by the way."

Harry laid there for a minute, before getting up and getting dressed. As he headed down, he passed Ginny, who gave him a soft smile. "Sorry..." He whispered. "Guess I should have thought that through." She shrugged, smiling bigger. "I don't mind as long as Ron isn't really mad anymore." He shook his head and took her hand, leading her down the stairs. "Don't worry... I told him the truth. Pretty sure he believed me.." He chuckled softly as they walked to the table together. "Or maybe not...." he whispered as he noticed Ron staring at their entwined fingers, the sick look of disgust back on his face. Harry frowned and dropped her hand, taking his seat.

Mealtimes had been quiet and tense lately, but today Harry felt it was even worse. He kept noticing Ron staring at him and Ginny, the smae look on his face the whole time, causing Harry to constantly shift in his seat. "Something the matter, Harry, dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked, a large smile plastered on her face in a weak attempt to cheer up the house. "No, no, everything's fine." Harry said. "Okay, dear." She replied.

Mrs. Weasley either didn't notice, or she was just ignoring the entire thing. George looked pathetic, but smiled notheless. He needed to get his mind off of everything that had recently happened, so he just sat there, smiling, and trying to act like his old self. Harry snuck a smile at Ginny, who looked worried, and then at George, who, frankly, looked pathetic. Ron kept muttering, and grumbling. Finishing his breakfast, he stormed away from the table. let out a small, nervous chuckle, and got up, waving her wand to clear the dishes off of the table. Everyone else cleared the area.

Harry went back up to his room, and looked out the window, looking for Ron, assuming he had gone outside. He had, and he hat hit the road, and started walking straight across it, and just kept walking. Mrs. Weasley appeared in his doorway. "Harry, dear, I'm going to the market. Do you need anything?" She asked. Harry shooke his head, and kept looking out the window after Ron. Mrs. Weasley muttered an "Okay, dear" and left. Then Ginny entered his room, and leaned on the frame of his door. "So do you still think Ron's cool with it?" She asked. Harry turned and shook his head. "I don't know why he doesn't trust me. Its not like we did anything." Harry said. Ginny sat on his bed. "But you wanted to. And he's a guy, so he knows what you think." Ginny said softly. "If he's so intent on thinking we did something, maybe we should...." She joked. Harry sat down next to her,and repeated the scene from the previous night, before replying "Maybe we should...."

*Please review this chapter! Thanks!*


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Ginny's eyes popped open. That was an amazingly good dream. She sat up, yawned, then looked around. Sleepily, she wondered what she was doing in Harry's room. Then her eyes went wide. She was in Harry's room! She looked down. Where were her clothes?! Did her dream actually happen? She looked down again, to see if Harry was there. He wasn't. She quickly got up, and searched for her clothes. Finding them, she threw them on, opened the door, made sure no one was in the hallway, and headed downstairs.

Walking down the flight of stairs, she paused, trying to get her heart to quit racing. Even the pictures could hear her heart beating. "Guilty, are we?" called a women from one of the older pictures. "NO!" Ginny snapped. "Now shush!" Before hitting the final flight of stairs, she slowed her breathing, and threw on a normal face. Then, she walked down the last flight, and spetted everyone at the table. Mrs. Weasley rushed over to her. "Are you alright? What happened?" She asked, worriedly. Ginny panicked. Had Ron found out? Did he tell her? Did Harry tell Ron? "Uh, no. I'm fine. Really." She pushed past her mother, taking a seat next to Harry.

"What did you tell her?" Ginny asked. "That you passed out. Which you did, after we...." "Oh. Okay." Ginny quickly grabbed a plate and filled it with food. Glancing up from her plate, she realized that Ron wasn't even there. She frowned before askeing quietly "Did Ron ever come back?" Mrs. Weasley just stared at Ron's empty chair while George and Harry shook their heads. "I wonder where he went..." She mumbled.

"Maybe that's Ron now." George said hopefully as the front door opened. "Sorry, it's not." A female voice called as the door shut. "It's just me. Ron's gone? Where's he off to?" Hermione asked as she walked up to the table. "Dunno," Harry said, frowning a little before smiling at his friend. "'Ello, Hermione. Grab a plate." Hermione smiled back gently, before waving to everyone else. THey nodded back at her, and the meal continued in silence. After dinner, Hermione followed them upstairs, going into Ginny's room with her.

"Hey, Ginny, could I borrow your..." She trailed off as she sut the door, whirling around to face the younger girl. "I cannot BELIEVE that you and Harry had sex!" She whispered harshly. Ginny's eyes widened. "He told you?!" She squeaked, sitting down on the bed. "No, it's just that obvious. Everyone else in this house is just too caught up in everything else to notice!" Ginny bit her lip, looking out the window. "Ron's gonna know. I mean, he thought we did even before we did.." Hermione frowned. "Just act natural, dear. RIght now, you're too excited and nervous that somebody's gonna find out. Act like you've never done anything more than a little kissing. I'll take care of Ron."

Ginny nodded, biting her lip. "Now, I trust that you two were-" She broke off, hearing a knock at the door. "Ginny? Can I come in?" Hermione jumped up and opened the door, pulling Harry in. "Harry, I cannot believe you did this!" She growled, shutting the door. "What?" Harry blinked. "Ginny! That's what you did!" Harry winced, sitting next to his girlfriend. "You told her?" "No! She just....knows!" He looked back up to Hermione, raising an eyebrow. "Oh, please. I'm your best friend, I'm supposed to know these things. Now, as I was saying, I trust you two were safe?" They both looked away, blushing.

Harry cleared his throat after a moment, mumbling. "Well...I....We... I mean, I didn't.... I pulled out!" Hermione groaned, rolling her eyes. "That's not being safe, you idiots! Now, I know that you were bother virgins, so you likely won't have to worry about STD's... But GInny could still get pregnant. You can use magic, for crying out loud! One of you couldn't take 30 seconds to spit out a contaceptive spell?"

*Please review this chapter! Thanks!*


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Ginny bit her lip, mumbling "We were too caught up. Besides, neither of us knows one." The older girl just sighed, shaking her head. "You two know nothing. What did I expect? You're lucky I have a book about useful potions. I believe there's one about a contraceptive..." She went over to her purse, pulling out a thin book and flipping through it. The two just stared. "What? I wanted to know how to do a few things, and I noticed the contraceptive. Don't worry about me. If and when I decide the time is right, I'll obviously be better off than you." She rolled her eyes and handed the book to Ginny. "Since it's done after, there's a small chance it won't work. But the sooner you drink it, the better it will work, so hurry up and make it." She nodded, taking the book from her.

Hermione smiled softly, sitting between the two and putting an arm around them both. "The seriousness taken care of, I'm happy for you two. I mean, I know you two really love each other." The two just smiled, hugging her back. "I'll leave you two alone now. Just remember to think clearer from now on. And take that potion tonight!" She nodded, standing up. As she left, the door downstairs opened. "Maybe that's Ron!" She giggled, looking back at the couple and grinning as she left. Ginny just laughed, resting her head on Harry's shoulder. "I don't think we're the only ones in love," Harry chuckled, wrapping his arm around her.

"Yeah." She said. Maybe we should go downstairs and see if that's him? Or should we just leave them alo-" Ginny was cut off by the thudding of footsteps coming up the stairs. Then, Ginny's door flew open. In walked an irate Ron. "You BOINKED MY SISTER?!" He roared. If looks could kill, they would've both died right then and there. The two of them separated, going to opposite sides of the room. Harry glanced at Hermione, who was behind Ron. She gave him a slight nod. "Um, no. We already told you that....Why do you still not trust me?" Harry lied, guiltily.

Hermione rushed in. Turning to Ron, she kissed him, a deep kiss. Deeper than she had meant, but he was a really good kisser! He wrapped his arms around her, and she threw her arms over his shoulders. They stood there like that until Harry and Ginny both cleared their throats. "Come on, Ron. Let's leave them alone." Hermione said, grabbing Ron's hand and dragging him out of the room. "Okay...." Ron said, woozily. He had completely forgotten about what just happened.

*Please review this chapter! Thanks!*


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Later that evening, Hermione was in her room, the Weasley's extra guest room, as her parents were at a dentistry convention in Turkey, and would be back in two months. Talking to herself, she stood in front of a lengthy oval mirror. "Ron, I don't know how to say this, but I-" she paused. "I-" She couldn't find her words. She wanted to saythat she loved him. "I think I love you....No, not think. I do. I love you, Ron. And I always have." She shook her head. "Oh, this is no use...." She turned around, and bumped into someone.

"I love you too, Hermione." Ron said, sweeping her hair out of her face. Then, cupping her cheeks, he pulled her face to his and kissed her. As the two kissed, they slowly made their way to the bed. Not breaking the kiss, they sat oin the bed and continued making out. Ron pushed Hermione down gently, and then took off his shirt. Then they continued kissing.

"Wait, Ron. I'm not sure I'm ready for this... I mean, I just lectured those two about doing it unsafely. We should at least use protection." She said. Ron threw on his shirt. "Wait, where are you going?" Hermione asked. "Don't worry. I'll be back." Ron grinned an idiotic grin, and walked out of the room.

Hermione, who was still laying there, smiled to herself and sighed. "Maybe it wasn't useless after all..." She muttered. Then Ron came back with a paper bag filled with stuff. "That's not quite what I meant. Where'd you get all that stuff?" She asked, sitting up. "Fred's room. Mum never went in there. Still won't." Ron siad, sitting down the bag and once again taking off his shirt. "Well, let's at least see what's in this bag..." Hermione giggled, picking it up.

*Please review this chapter! Thanks!*


End file.
